ztreasureislefandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorials
Welcome to the Tutorials Index! Here you can find a list of handy tutorials about editing this wiki. Articles Adding Articles is simple; just make sure the article you are adding is not already on this wiki, and that it is actually useful to other users. Images Naming Conventions Because many templates make use of specificly named images, it is very handy to know how to name your images so every user can get the most out of this wiki. *Item icons should follow the format: -icon.png *Map icons should follow the format: -map.png *Continent icons should follow the format: _World-icon.png *Collectible icons should follow the format: _-icon.png *Treasure Set icons (white and purple chips) should follow the format: -icon.png Help Adding images is simple: Just click the "Add a Photo" button at the right of most articles. The only problem with this is that the image will be uploaded with the filename on your computer. Be sure to name your image to the standard conventions above before uploading. Adding an image is even easier if the placeholder has already been added to a page. Just click the placeholder and it will bring up the "Add a Photo" dialog. The destination file name will already be set to whatever the placeholder requires, changing your uploaded filename on the server side. To add an image placeholder to a page, type or . To add an image directly to a location on an article, while editing click the "Add a Photo" button (looks like a picture frame). A photo adding dialog will display with many options. In addition, you may add photo galleries or slideshows by clicking a similar button while editing. Adding Maps Naming Conventions *Map or Island pages should follow the format: *Area or Map Page articles should follow the format: *Continent or Archipelago pages should follow the format: _(archipelago) Help For help on adding map articles, see Adding Treasure Sets Adding treasure sets can be simple, or complex depending on your skill level. For lower skill level users, it is suggested that you just build placeholder articles. Naming Conventions *Treasure Set pages should follow the format: *Treasure sets that have a name conflicting with an item should be named: _(collection) *See "Images" above for naming conventions of collectible icons and treasure set icons. Placeholder Articles If you are just making a placeholder article, simply create the page with the proper naming convention. If you feel like doing more, feel free to: *Upload images (using the proper naming conventions) *Upload some treasure set icons (again, use proper naming conventions) *Type in some description text from the "Collections" menu in the game *Learn advanced methods (see below) Advanced Articles To create advanced Treasure Set articles, see Templates This wiki already has a ton of useful templates. But adding more can benefit this wiki, IF they dont do the same thing some other template does, AND they output data in a useful way. Before you try making any new templates, you should familiarize yourself with the basic functionality of templates. Check out the following articles: *templates.wikia.com *help.wikia.com *www.mediawiki.org CSS (Style Sheets) Adding styles to this wiki is easy, but you need to have an Admin actually add your styles to the wiki's CSS document for them to become effective for every user. If you are skilled at CSS development and you have some ideas for this wiki, be sure to build and test your CSS in your personal CSS document found at: http://ztreasureisle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:/wikia.css&action=edit Just copy and paste the link, then change the part before you hit enter.